


Into the woods

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash fairytale au's [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mpreg, Red Riding Hood!Barry, Smut, Wolf!Len, evil!Harrison, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Red Riding Hood with a coldflash twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods

Once upon a time there was a young man named Bartholomew Allen. But everybody that knew him called him Barry. Every day Barry would put on his red cloak and gather a basket full of food and supplies to bring to his father, who was held in prison. His red cloak earned him the name of red riding hood and before long, the entire village addressed him by his nickname. But Barry wanted more out of life. He wanted love and someone who loved him in return. Not just or his looks, for he was told quite often he was very handsome, but for his character as well.

But in the village there was no other man or woman that ever considered him for his intelligence or kindness. They took one look at him and only saw the beauty on the outside. There was Oliver, the great hunter, who flirted with Barry every single day. And while Oliver was a kind man, he could also be volatile. Barry tried to stay away from Oliver most of the time.

His foster father Joe often didn’t understand him. If Barry wanted love he could so easily find it close to home, maybe even in his foster sister Iris. And while Barry loved Iris very much, to him she was his sister. And that’s all he could ever see her as.

One day, just like all days before, he took his basket of supplies with him into the forest. For he had to cross the great woods in order to visit his father in prison. He walked down the familiar path winding through the trees, humming a tune to himself as he walked.

“You are far away from home, kid.”

Barry jumped a little as a strange man stepped out from behind a tree. The stranger was wearing a black cloak and under that wore the clothes of a woodcutter. He was tall, had very short hair, had a good amount of muscle on him and the bluest eyes Barry had ever seen. If he had to compare the stranger to an animal, he’d have to say he was meeting a wolf. Dark and mysterious and yet he didn’t uncomfortable or unsafe. Something told him he could trust this stranger, that despite the darkness surrounding him, there was good in him too.

“I’m on my way to the prison.” Barry answered softly.

“Prison? Why would you go there?” The stranger frowned, taking a step closer to Barry. But Barry didn’t move back, he simply stood his ground and stared into those insane blue eyes. It was like the gods had taken the color of the sky and put it in this mans eyes.

“To visit my father, like I do every day.”

“You shouldn’t travel alone, wolves live in these woods.”

Barry frowned. “I’m not afraid of the wolves. They are people like me.”

He honestly believed that to be true. His mother had told him the many stories of the people that lived in these woods. Of how they turned into wolves every full moon, and how some even held the ability to turn every night. They were the protectors of the village, the guardians of the woods. And Barry had no reason to fear them. “The wolves are our guardians.”

“I suppose so.” The stranger walked a few steps before looking over his shoulder. “Are you coming? The prison is a long walk from here.”

Barry smiled and followed the stranger. “What’s your name?”

“Leonard. But you may call me Len.” Len returned his smile and held out his hand. Barry took it without hesitation.

“I’m Barry.”

The two walked down the trail and talked until they reached the end of the forest. For the next six moon cycles, Barry visited his father and every day, at the same time and place, Leonard would wait for him to guide him through the woods. Their companionship grew into friendship as they learned about one another during their daily walks, and before long, Barry found himself falling for the man named Leonard.

Even after Barry learned Leonard’s secret, he didn’t run. He didn’t fear his best friend. If anything it made him love Len even more than he already did. Leonard being a werewolf changed nothing for Barry.

Then one day, everything changed. A rich, influential man named Harrison Wells came to the village. Seeking a young man or woman to court and marry. Barry hid himself under his red cloak, keeping his face hidden in the hope that no one would lay eyes on him. He knew Joe wouldn’t object if Wells asked for his hand, but Barry didn’t want to wed Wells. His heart belonged only to one man. Leonard Snart.

So before anyone could see and betray him, Barry ran from his home. He ran hard and he ran far, far deep into the woods. He had no idea where he ended up at or how he would ever get home, but wasn’t on his own for very long.

“Barry?”

Barry knew that voice and he turned around to smile at the one person he loved the most. “Len.” Barry breathed.

He quickly crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Len’s, wrapping his arms around Len’s neck as their kiss deepened.

Len pulled back just a bit and rested his forehead on Barry’s. “Barry, what’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t risk being chosen…” Barry whispered, clinging to Len as if his very life depended on it.

“Chosen for what? Barry, I won’t let you get hurt.” Len looked at him in worry, gently rubbing his back as he held Barry close.

“To marry Harrison Wells. I don’t want to marry him, the only one I want to marry is you.”

“Barry…” Len sighed and took a step back. Maybe this was the moment his dreams would finally come true. “You have the power to choose your own destiny.”

“Oh, yeah. I suppose I do.” He didn’t want to let his disappointment show, but it was hard not to. Didn’t Len want to marry him too?

Len sighed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t think like that.”

“Like what?” Barry looked up into Len’s eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you, Barry.” Len’s hand gently cupped his cheek. “I just don’t want to rush into it. Not because of some posh rich asshole.”

Barry chuckled and smiled warmly at Len. “Yeah, guess you’re right.” It made him feel a bit better, knowing that Len wanted him. He just hoped Wells wouldn’t get wind of him while he was gone.

“Come, there’s something I want to show you.” Len gently pulled him along, smiling at him encouragingly. And Barry followed, he had no reason to distrust Leonard. And he knew Len would never hurt him.

Len led him through the woods and into a clearing in the middle of the forest. “The wolves consider this place to be sacred. We only bring those we love the most to this clearing. It’s a promise, that one day we will marry and have a family. You and me.”

Barry was speechless, he didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything at all. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Len’s. Warmth spread through him as their kiss deepened. He’d never felt anything like this for anyone ever before. Maybe it was the magical feeling of the clearing, but in that moment Barry knew what he wanted. He wanted Len, all of Len.

Len’s hands came to cup his cheeks, his thumbs stroking them gently. His hands slowly slid lower, caressing Barry’s neck down to his shoulders. The red cloak was loosened first, falling down to the ground where it was quickly joined by Len’s black cloak.

Len broke the kiss, pressing his lips to Barry’s neck instead where he slowly mapped his way down the jugular vein to where Barry’s neck met his shoulders. A giggle went through the younger man as Len’s lips touched his sensitive flesh, followed by a soft moan.

“Len…”

“Shhh” Len gently pressed his finger to Barry’s lips. “Just let go, don’t think.”

Barry nodded, not trusting himself to say anything as Len returned to kissing his neck. His tunic was slowly peeled off his body, he resisted the urge to cover himself back up.

“You’re so beautiful.” Len whispered.

Barry blushed. He wasn’t beautiful, not in his own eyes. He barely had any abs or real muscle mass, despite living his life as a botanist and herbalist. Not that Len seemed to particularly care. The wolf slowly kissed his way down Barry’s body, nipping at the skin of his hips just above his trousers.

He gasped and tentatively reached out for his lover, carefully pulling at Len’s tunic to encourage him to pull it off. Thankfully, Len got the hint and Barry openly stared at the rippling muscles that were revealed. His heart pounded in his chest, his trousers became restricting as his blood rushed south and he found his voice falling short.

Len smirked and flexed his arms, pulling Barry flush against him. Their hips and thighs were touching and he could feel Len through the fabric of their trousers. He was big. Really big. He briefly wondered if that was ever gonna fit, but those thoughts quickly disappeared as Len captured his lips once again.

Barry moaned and rolled his hips. Len moaned in return and gently squeezed Barry’s ass, grinding their erections together. Indescribable feelings went through him, like little zaps traveling up his spine and setting his body aflame. Fingers toyed with the fastenings of his trousers and slowly undid them, causing them to fall down to his ankles. He broke the kiss and stumbled a little as he struggled to kick off his boots and get his trousers off completely. He could hear Len’s soft laughter, the wolf kicking off his own boots and trousers without any trouble before kneeling down in front of Barry to aid him.

“Let me help you.” Len gently steadied him and carefully pulled off his right boot, freeing his leg from the offending trousers in the process. The wolf pressed a soft kiss to his thigh and gently bit the tender flesh without breaking the skin. Barry gasped, shuddering at the way his pelvic muscles clenched. He’d never done anything like this before, had never felt like this before.

Len moved to his other leg and repeated the action on his other thigh, drawing a moan from Barry in return. Barry looked down whining softly as Len’s eyes met his. “You don’t have to do this, we can turn back and take it easy.”

Barry shook his head. “No, I want to. I” His breath shuddered “I want you to make love to me.”

Len carefully guided him down to his knees, gently moving him until he was laying on the grass below. He felt nervous and yet very eager to take this further. His mouth went dry as Len hovered over him, smiling down at him before pressing a kiss just below his belly button.

“Len…”

His breath caught in his throat, eyes fluttering shut as a hot mouth enveloped his member. “Oh.” Hot breaths tickled his skin as Len slowly bopped his head and swallowed him down. Barry cried out, his hands pulling at the grass below. He whined when Len pulled away, wrapping his arms around his lover as Len’s weight settled on top of him. Their erections brushed against one another and he nearly lost it right then and there.

“Fuck, Len.” Lips brushed against his ear and he shuddered at the feeling that coursed through him.

“I need you to turn around on all fours, ass up in the air.” Len paused and looked at him intently. “Unless you want to stop or slow down. One word is enough, Barry.”

Barry shook his head and sat up as Len leaned back and moved off him. He turned around, blushing as he kept his ass on display. He’d never felt this vulnerable before but it was part of what excited him. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he found he didn’t really care either. As long as Len was at his side, being this intimate with him, that was all that mattered.

Lips pressed down against his lower back, slowly making their way down to the sensitive lobes of his ass. He gasped as Len’s tongue tentatively licked his hole, shuddering as Len spread his cheeks and used spit to lubricate him. It was strangely erotic, weird and very intimate to be on display like this. But the sensations it created made up for any weird feelings. He moaned, quite loudly as Len’s tongue explored his insides. He shivered at the sudden surge of cold air as Len pulled back to spit on his hole once again. He wasn’t sure why he was doing that, just that it promised something good in the long run.

A finger replaced Len’s tongue and he instinctively clenched down around it. Len groaned behind him, a hand slowly stroking up his back in comfort. “Relax Barry, it’s okay. You need me to stop?”

“No.” Barry shook his head and slowly released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He could do this, this was weird and a little uncomfortable. But it wasn’t painful, and it was Len and he wanted this. More than he had ever wanted anything before. Once he relaxed, the finger slowly started moving. It felt foreign and weirdly hot. He shuddered when a second joined the first but stayed relaxed. Len spit again, easing the way a little more and the foreign feeling slowly ebbed away. Replaced by a wonderful surge of pleasure when Len hit something inside him.

Barry cried out, nearly growling when Len stopped again. “I swear to the gods, if you ask me one more time if we need to stop I will turn around and fuck myself on your dick.”

“Holy gods… Barry.”

Barry looked over his shoulder to see Len gaping at him, one hand partly up Barry’s ass and the other wrapped around his cock.

“Well?”

Len nodded slowly, pulling his fingers out of Barry. The wolf spit twice to help ease the way later, it ran down Barry’s thighs and trickled down his balls but he didn’t particularly care. It was incredibly erotic to him. Len spit in his own hand and used it to lube up his cock before guiding Barry to sit in his lap. Their eyes met as Barry reached behind him and slowly guided himself onto Len’s cock. It stung and was uncomfortable at first, but it got better the more he relaxed.

Hands stroked his face, his sides and his hips. His face showered with kisses as words of encouragement reached his ears. But Len never once became forceful, instead letting Barry choose his own pace. Barry held the power, all the control in this moment. It was so insanely hot.

It took him a good moment to adjust, but once he had… His movements were tentative and slow at first, gradually building in pace as his confidence grew. Sparks of pleasure shot up his spine and set his body aflame as he moved. He could feel magic swirling around them as they moved as one, feeding off the love, devotion and passion they held for another.

Len was the first to tense up, his orgasm crashing upon him like a tidal wave as he shot his seed deep within Barry. The younger man followed shortly after with a soft cry, painting their stomachs with sticky cum. Neither of them really noticed the soft glowing light in the clearing, nor did they register Len biting Barry’s neck, breaking the skin and leaving his mark.

They bonded that night in front of ancient gods through an act of love, but neither could foresee what the future would hold in store for either of them.

The next morning they woke to the sounds of people shouting. They rushed to get clean and get dressed before Len took him back to where they first met.

“Wait, where are you going?” Barry grabbed a hold of Len’s hand before the wolf could run off. He didn’t understand why Len was running. They were in love, surely the others would see that?

“I can’t stay, Barry. The humans… they wouldn’t understand.”

“Then we’ll make them understand.” Len was leaving him? After everything they’d shared?

“I’m sorry, Barry.” Len managed to free his hand from Barry’s hold and pressed a soft kiss to Barry’s lips. “Come find me on the next red moon.”

And just like that, Len was gone. The wolf had disappeared into the forest just as the humans came in sight. Tears ran down Barry’s cheek, he barely even registered Joe calling out his name. Nor did he really sense it when his foster father wrapped his arms around him in a desperate hug.

“Thank god you’re okay.”

Len just left… but why? Had it all been a lie? He still couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. He felt Joe pull him along and went with the other humans willingly, too stunned and hurt to fight them.

Months went by after that night and Barry looked up at the skies every night, hoping to catch sight of the blood moon that Leonard had been talking about. He laid a hand on his abdomen and smiled down at the rounded bump that was his stomach. Ever since that night six moons ago his body had been acting weird, and it had taken him a while before he had figured it out. He was carrying Len’s child. Barry wasn’t entirely sure how it was possible, but he suspected the magical clearing had something to do with it.

By now the others in the village had heard about it. And they suspected it had been one of the wolves that had gotten him pregnant. He hadn’t told anyone the truth, not even Joe or Iris. Len had been right, nobody understood what the wolves really stood for, nor did they understand how Barry could love one of them. His pregnancy wasn’t his biggest issue, he could deal with the people shunning him from society. As long as he could one day return to Leonard all of this would be worth it.

But Harrison Wells had decided to stay in the castle near the village. And every day the rich baron would walk through the village to search for the most beautiful boy or girl. The man was obsessed with marrying the fairest in the land, and wouldn’t stop before he had achieved thus that. It made Barry fear for Iris, despite the fact that she was already engaged to be married. He didn’t fear for himself anymore, being pregnant practically ruled him out as a suitable candidate. Or so he had thought…

Barry was walking through the village one day, wincing as people closed their shutters or simply turned around when he walked past them. But he’d gotten used to that by now. He hadn’t been paying attention when he walked into someone. “Sorry.” He apologized quickly.

The man turned around and Barry felt his stomach drop when he realized that the man he had ran into was none other than Harrison Wells.

“Barry Allen, finally we meet.” Harrison’s gaze roamed over his body, creating a sickening feeling in his stomach. He needed to get out of here, fast.”

“Good day master Wells.” Barry tried to step past Wells but the man was faster than he appeared to be. He cried out as Wells grabbed his arm hard enough to leave bruises and froze when a sharp, cold metal object pressed into his abdomen.

The baby… “No please!” He didn’t want to beg, didn’t want to give Wells the satisfaction. But he couldn’t risk losing the one thing Len had left him with. He couldn’t lose their baby.

“Then I suggest you do as your told, Mr. Allen.”

And so, Barry ended up living in the castle of Harrison Wells. He avoided the man as much as he could, fearing for the life of his unborn child whenever the baron was in the same room. During his time in the castle he befriended two of Wells’s servants Cisco Ramon, a brilliant inventor, and a young healer named Caitlin Snow. They were his only link to the outside world for the next three months as Harrison isolated Barry from his friends and family.

He still looked up to the skies every night as he sat on the window sill of the highest room in the tallest tower. And when one night, a blood red moon appeared in the sky, he realized his time had run out. A sharp pain went through his abdomen, causing him to grit his teeth and groan. He knew then why Len had made him wait. Len had known about the baby from the very beginning.

Caitlin burst in through the door just moments later. “Barry, you gotta run. Harrison has gone mad!He wants to sacrifice your baby to the pagan gods!”

He quickly gathered some of his stuff and fled the castle with Caitlin and Cisco, Harrison right on their tails. He ignored the pain in his abdomen and kept running, over the grounds and into the woods. He tried to keep up with the others, but got distracted by the distant howling of wolves. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere for he took a right and ended up in the very same clearing all of this had started in.

Magic still swirled there, though it seemed different under the influence of the red moon. A twig snapped behind him and he turned around to face his attacker. Wells worked him to the ground, smirking at him as his eyes turned a bright yellow. And finally, Barry understood.

“You’re one of them… you’re a wolf!”

“So you finally figured it out…” Wells pulled the red cloak from Barry’s body and pulled up his tunic to reveal his bulging abdomen. “The moment I lay eyes on you I knew you were the one I was seeking. Your child’s life, the child of the fairest in the land will give me powers beyond my wildest dreams. I once thought that prophecy meant your mother… I was wrong then. But no more.”

It took a few seconds to settle in, but once it did it made his blood run cold. This man, this monster was the reason his mother had died. The reason his father had been in prison for the last fourteen years. Harrison Wells was the man that had killed his mother and framed his father. He was the reason Barry was alone.

“You…” Barry shook with anger, kicking and growling as he tried to get Wells off of him. “You killed my mother, ruined my life!”

Wells merely smirked and raised the knife, ready to plunge it into Barry’s abdomen.

“Barry!” Leonard burst through the trees and into the clearing. Time seemed to stop for a moment as Barry tried to grab the knife before it killed the baby. His fingers closed around it just before it hit his skin, he screamed and turned the knife around with a display of great strength. Plunging the pure silver into Wells’ heart instead.

Len’s arms closed around him and pulled him close as Wells’ lifeless body fell to the ground. He did it, he finally got revenge for his mother’s death..

He cried out as another sharp sting went through him, a pain far greater than anything he had ever felt before. It made his vision blurry and eventually go dark as he passed out from the agony.

He woke to the sound of an infant crying, people talking and slowly opened his eyes. His abdomen hurt like hell, a large scar now ran down from his lower ribs to his pubic bone. And although it was neatly stitched, it still looked horrifying. He looked to his left and calmed when he saw Leonard sitting beside him. The wolf was looking down at a tiny baby in his arms and smiled when he saw Barry was awake.

“He looks just like you.” Len whispered as he moved closer and gently laid the infant on Barry’s chest.

“What’s his name?” Barry grinned and carefully stroked the baby’s tiny hand, smiling when the infant took a hold of his finger in return.

“What would you like to name him?”

Barry thought on it for a minute. “Michael. Michael Henry Allen.”

And so goes the tale of the Wolf and a young man named Red Riding Hood.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I tried to give it a bit of that fairytale feel. Also, this got way out of hand as this was supposed to be a smut drabble. But it turned into a full plot short story, figures...


End file.
